


December 10

by thunderwear



Series: Stucky Christmas Au's [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MY MOM KNITTED YOU A JUMPER</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 10

Steve and Bucky had been roommates for the whole semester and it honestly could not be going any better; except for the fact that Steve was desperately in love with his roommate. After having lived in close proximity for several months and becoming very good friends, Steve realized that what he felt for Bucky was more than friendship-a lot more.

The problem was that Bucky wasn't interested in Steve. It wasn't that he wasn't into guys. The first day, Bucky had been up front about being gay to make sure Steve was comfortable living with him-Steve being bi, of course, told him that it was fine. The problem was that Bucky never expressed any interest in him. He didn't treat him any other than a friend. He didn't even look when Steve was changing, he was frustratingly decent. So Steve quietly pined as Bucky dated guy after guy and never gave him a second glance.

When Christmas rolled around and the subject of where the two were going for the holidays, Bucky ended up telling Steve that he couldn't afford to fly home and so Steve invited him home with him. At first, Bucky declined his offer, but after a few days and continuous asking from Steve, Bucky agreed.

"But I have one condition." Bucky said. "Tell your mom not to get me any presents please."

Steve was too happy to deny his request. "You got it, Buck."

Finals week was the closest thing to literal hell that Steve had ever been through, but he survived and the night after they finished all their finals, they loaded their things in Steve's car and took the three hour trip to Steve's house. Steve's mom, Sarah, invited them in with hugs and a kiss on both their cheeks.

They put their stuff by the door when Sarah invited them to the kitchen for a cup of cider and there they stayed for nearly the next hour just talking and drinking cider. When Bucky excused himself to go to the bathroom, Sarah turn to Steve with a twinkle in her eye.

"So, Bucky, huh?" She said. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Mom!" Steve hissed. "We are not dating and you know it. You know everything."

"True." She said. "Also, let me rephrase the question: how long have you been in love with Bucky?"

Steve groaned. "You are going to needle me until I give you an answer, aren't you?" At her nod, he groaned again. "I don't know, I realized it around midterms. He doesn't like me that way, but I've liked him since I first met him. He is amazing, mom." He said.

"Who is amazing?" Bucky said, returning from the bathroom.

Steve shot his mother a panicked look "Um I-"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you two." Sarah started, interrupting Steve's bumbling. "I put you in my room and I will be taking Steve's. If you don't mind sharing is all."

"Not at all ma'am." Bucky said.

"Oh and one more thing." Sarah said. "I know you requested that I not get you a present, but I couldn't stop myself." She ignored Steve's groan as she grabbed a package from under the tree and handed it to Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve who shrugged, before opening the present. Inside was a striped red and green Christmas sweater with Santa's sleigh across the front and actual jingle bells around the reindeer's harnesses.

Bucky looked from the sweater to Sarah and back. "Um I-it's um-"

"It's hideous!" She said before bursting into cackles.

Bucky gave a confused look to Steve who was grinning. "It's tradition. On Christmas morning we are required to wear our ugliest Christmas sweater."

Bucky nodded. "Well then, thank you very much Mrs. Rogers."

"No problem." She said. "Now if you two will excuse me, I am going to go to bed."

"That sounds like a great plan." Bucky said.

Steve nodded as he let out a yawn.

Sarah disappeared into Steve's room and the boys set about getting ready for bed. It didn't take long until they were snuggled up in the full sized bed that Sarah had let them use.

They were laying with Steve on his back and Bucky on his right with his back to Steve. After a couple minutes of silence, Steve had nearly drifted off until Bucky turned over to face him.

"Are you still awake Steve?" He asked.

Steve opened his eyes and realized that they were nearly nose to nose. "Yeah, Buck?"

Bucky moved forward until their noses were touching and Steve was glad for the dark to hide his blush. "I heard you earlier." He said. "In the kitchen."

Panic surged through Steve and he started to pull back, but Bucky played his hand on Steve's face to stop him.

"I just wanted to say that you got it wrong."

"What?" Steve was confused as they lay there facing each other, Bucky with his hand on Steve's face, his thumb moving in small motions along his cheek.

"You left out the part where I was in love with you too." He said before placing a light kiss to Steve's lips.

Bucky ended the kiss as quickly as he had initiated it before snuggling into Steve's chest. "So, your mom seems to like me." He said.

Steve was still laying still in shock trying to process what had just happened. By the time he had shaken himself from his thought, Bucky was already lightly snoring against his chest. Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Bucky's forehead before snuggling into the pillows. He could tell that this was going to be a good Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight was my first choir performance and so I am exhausted, but here you go. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
